tripolarfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Minecraft Episode 5
''Mario Minecraft Episode 5 ''is the fifth episode in the ''Mario Minecraft ''YouTube series on Tripolar. Description In this episode of Mario Minecraft, Gill and Tyler try to convince Bowser Jr to take a Trip to the Fun House to see if it Jogs his Memory! Bowser Jr meets up with Toad to go to see the house. meanwhile Mario, Luigi and Peach are convinced by Bowser to hand over the rights to the kingdom peacefully! What will happen? FIND OUT! Summary Bowser Junior wakes up to realise he still has his prisoners. He greets them but reminds Tyler not to call him 'Junior'. Tyler says he looked like he was in a better mood. Gill asks if he and Tyler are still going to be tortured, and Junior answers them by saying it's what his dad wants. Then Tyler asks Junior to do just one thing. Tyler explains to Junior that in the Mushroom Kingdom is a house that could help jog his memory. He also adds that if it works, he might let them go, but also says that if it doesn't he and Gill would stay. Junior says that it wont work, but he still agrees to try. On his way to the other land, Junior rants on about how looking at a house wont do anything, but he might as well try as there's no danger as Bowser had taken over the kingdom. In the tunnel, he explains to Toad that Gill and Tyler had sent him, to which Toad agrees to let him pass and guide him to the house. Checking out the scenery of the Mushroom Kingdom, Toad asks Junior if he prefers the good side of the land, to which Junior is unsure about. Upon arrival at the house, Junior states that he actually remembers the house. When he gets a closer look, he can even recall the name 'Fun House'. Toad asks him if he's good now, but stubborn Junior says that looking at a house wont make him good again, so he decides to go back to his castle and tell his prisoners how bad he is. Back at Bowser's castle, he and Kamek confront Mario and Luigi. Bowser explains that he isn't going to kill them, and calls for Princess Peach. He explains his plan is to not get everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom to hate him by torturing them, but rather to have the kingdom surrendered over peacefully. Bowser says his plan makes sense because he has all of the people who can stop him captive, meaning he can either destroy their kingdom or have it peacefully turned to him and nobody would get hurt. Mario, Luigi and Peach decide they might as well be peaceful as he's going to take over anyway. Bowser says he'll get Kamek to make some sort of agreement so he gets the castle and they would have to be exiled. He sends them back to their cell, laughing as no one can stop him. Outside the castle, Kamek meets Junior and explains to him that Bowser was going to win and they would be rulers. He then leaves Junior to go home. Junior returns to his castle and tells Gill and Tyler that he recognised the house but is still evil. He then explains that the kingdom will be under his dad's control, meaning they would have to leave. Gill and Tyler say that without Junior to help them there is no direction. Gill says they failed their one goal: to bring Junior back. Junior explains to them that they could always go somewhere else, but Tyler explains it's about the house, and that the old Junior they knew is long-gone. Junior insists that the 'old' Junior never existed and that they're lying. However, Junior realises that Gill and Tyler would be homeless, and that without them, all hope is lost; they would have to move and he would lose any chance for friends. Junior says that if he's wrong about this, his dad would be mad but he would never forgive himself. Junior then decides to release his friends so they can save the heroes. He says that the only condition is that he isn't involved, and Gill and Tyler thank him. Junior even allows them to call him 'Junior'. They leave to rescue their friends, and Junior wonders what could happen.